The present invention relates to a burner tube and door assembly for a water heater. The assembly rigidly interconnects a burner tube, door, and fuel supply tube. A burner is supported by the burner tube. The entire assembly, including the burner is removed from the water heater when the door is removed from the water heater skirt.